Hurt
by partyy.locker
Summary: Then the realization kicked in. Bill was cheating on me. He cared about her more. He hurt me physically and mentally…he threw me out like a piece of trash. I guess I was nothing but a toy to him after all… - Eric&Sookie Oneshot Rate&Review plz
1. Pain

I was on my back to my house from work. Well, actually it was Bill's house but he asked me to move in a few months ago.

As I pulled up in the drive way I was hit with a feeling so intense I thought I was going to black out. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to figure out what the emotions were coming from.

I started walking up the steps and the emotions just kept getting stronger. I could read what they were now. There was, happiness, regret, lust, and love. What was Bill up to? Was he planning to take me out somewhere? If so, I really need to get out of this uniform and into something nice. Or, maybe he just made a romantic dinner for us to eat at home…

I was thinking about all the possible things Bill could've done to have him feeling like this. And this is strange…I cant usally read vampire thoughts …so he must be feeling really strong about whatever he did. Oh my God! Maybe he's going to propose to me!

"Bill?" I called when I walked in the house.

"Bill?"

He came running over.

"Hello, darling."

"Well hi there handsome, what's got you so –''

"Bill!"

Another voice came through the second floor near our bedroom. And it was female.

I shot a killer look at Bill.

"Who was that?" I said with my jaw clenched so hard I thought my teeth were about to shatter.

"Um, just a friend. I asked her to come over to help with…uh..—''

"With what Bill? Help you with your "needs" while I was gone?"

"No that is not the case. I assure you—''

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I was on my way up to our bedroom. And the worst part? He just walked behind me. Not saying one word and not trying to stop me. Almost like he wanted this…

I open the door to see a girl probably about my age in some lingerie laying on our bed.

And then I understood. It wasn't Bill who was feeling all those things. It was the girl. She was human.

"Oh Bill, is this the toy you've been talking about?"

"Excuse me?!" I spun around to see Bill looking nervously around.

"A Toy, Bill? What the hell?! Is that all I am to you?"

He didn't say one word he didn't even look at me. He just keep looking past me like I didn't exist.

The slut got off the bed and walked over to me. A fake smile plastered on her gaunt face.

"Sorry hun. Gel bait isn't really welcomed here."

"Why you little slut!" I raised my hand ready to slap her when Bill had stepped in front of her and caught it.

"Do not touch her."

Tears stung my eyes. I cant believe this is actually happening.

He let go of my hand and took a step back.

"Leave."

"No."

"Sookie, get the hell out of here."

"No, Bill! I'm not leaving!"

"Then allow me to help you."

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and swung me out the bedroom door. As I went to get up he pushed me back down and grabbed my neck too tight.

"Ouch Bill! Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed but he acted as if I hadn't said a word.

He threw me out on the porch so fast I couldn't steady myself so I ended up rolling down the steps.

He stood in the door way and said, "You're not welcome here anymore."

The door was shut with a force that said 'It's final.'

I tried to get up but I couldn't there was an excruciating pain in my ribs.

"Ughh…"

What am I going to do? I have to where to go. I'm positive I have at least two broken ribs.

And the weird thing? I haven't shed on tear. I don't think I could if I tried anyways…I feel so numb. Help me, God. Please, please help me.

I got up and started walking toward the main road. Maybe if I just kept walking someone would see me and take me in…maybe…

***

I've been walking for about thirty minutes now. I have no idea where I'm at and my ribs are killing me. I don't think I can take the pain much longer. My side was burning. I can't do this. So I gave up for the first time in my life. I let the blackness take over me.

***

I woke up laying in a dimly lit room that looked like an office.

I tried to sit up but I got a head rush so I laid back down.

I sighed. Where am I? Who brought me here?

"Hello?"

"And she awakes."

I would know that voice from anywhere. And I'd never thought this day would come but I have to admit that I'm so happy to hear it right now.

"Eric? Where am I?"

"You're in my office at Fangtasia."

"Oh. Really? Wow. It looks different here."

All the dark colors were gone and there was a little more light than usual.

"Yes, we had some human spectators come along to make sure the place was ok so I changed it up for the time being."

"Ok then…So, how'd you find me?"

"There's not really a how to it. I saw you laying on the side of the road bloody so I took you in."

"And did you happen to drink any of my blood while cleaning me up?"

"Yes."

"No wonder I feel light headed."

"Would you had rather me left you bloody?"

"I didn't say I wasn't appreciative."

"Well, now that your awake I can take you back to Bill. So –''

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I cant go back there."

"Look whatever little fight you—''

"No, I'm being literal. I _can't _go back there. He kicked me out…"

Then the realization kicked in. Bill was cheating on me. He cared about her more. He hurt me physically and mentally…he threw me out like a piece of trash. I guess I was nothing but a toy to him after all…

I started crying for the first time since all of this happened.

"Sookie?"

"I'm sorry…it's just been a really rough night for me."

"Try rough night_s_. You've been out for three days."

"Really? Wow."

I looked at Eric then. Like, really looked at him. He actually looked concerned.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll try to straighten this out between you two."

"I'll tell you but there's nothing to straighten out. We are completely over."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The reason I was all bloody? That was Bill."


	2. A Different Side

Eric just sat there. He didn't say one word nor did his expression change. He just looked…well…blank.

"Eric?"

"What did you say?"

"Um…you're name?"

"No. About Bill."  
"He's the reason I was beaten up?"

"What did you do? There has to be some reason as to why he would do something like that to you…"

"I tried to slap the girl he was cheating on me with."

"He _cheated_ on you?"

"Yes, he did. And why do you care anyways? Are you just trying to get blackmail against me so I'll be forced into helping you with your next job?"

"There is no need to take out your anger and frustration on me."

"I'm not trying to. You never care about anyone but you and your business so why are you acting so concerned about me now?

"Have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't acting?"

"Such a thought would never cross my mind."

"And why is that?"

"Because! I mean, just…the way you act and…"

"Continue."

"I…don't know. Just…you never seem like you care…"  
"Sookie, you'd be surprised to know that I care a lot about other things. I just choose to not show it."

I never thought of it like that. Now I feel like a total jerk for accusing him of being selfish…when I was just being shallow…

"I'm sorry Eric. I shouldn't have accused you."

"It's fine. But you must also know, I do care about you. And not just because I use you to help me with my jobs. I care about you because you're apart of me.

"Oh…"

I was speechless. I mean, if I didn't know any better I would say that Eric was trying to say he had feelings for me…

He just continued staring at me and I continued staring back at him, into his crystal blue eyes.

Before I knew it, he was leaning in closer to me and before I could say anything about it, his lips were on mine.

My head was screaming at me, 'You don't need to start anything with anyone right now! Especially another vampire!' But I didn't listen. I just kissed him back. When we pulled apart, he said:

"I told you I could care."

"I can see that now."

"Sookie, I understand that you have just been through a hard time and may not be ready for anything right now but you may stay with me…if you like."

"You're offering me to live with you?"

"Yes."

"Um…ok that's fine."

"Ok well I'll take you by Bill's later to go get your stuff."

"If he lets me in…"

"I think he will."  
"How do you know?"

"If he doesn't, he'll be the one bruised and bloody."

I smiled at Eric's joke. This is a part of him that I've never seen before. I mean, I knew he wanted to sleep with me and that he wanted my blood and all but I never thought he actually cared about me…

I don't think I'm going to try anything with him yet. I mean, I loved Bill. It was going to take a while for me to get over what happened. But while I'm recovering, I'll know that I have someone here who actually cares. Someone who will always be by me.

The End.


End file.
